Naruto: Idol Style
by SasuNaruRocks10001
Summary: Naruto never had a friend. He got bullied all the time until one day he met Jiraiya; the CEO of StarPOP. Suddenly his life takes a 180 turn as he starts modeling with his new co-workers. Although he still has problems in school, Naruto now has his new friends, Sasuke and Sai. SASUNARU, little bits of SaiNaru, and Sasusainaru. LOTS OF SAKURA BASHING Other Couples Included.
1. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto

A/N: I know it's been like, half a year, but high school has really taken a lot out of me :P Student council rep really takes a lot of my free time, plus I've also been acting a few plays and helping in game shows for the local community center :D

EDIT: Hey guys! So, I re wrote this chapter, so if you are reading this again, then it going to be a lot different than the first time you read it.

* * *

Chapter 1: **Enter Uzumaki Naruto**

High school. The tortuous and depressing hellhole that all teenagers must go to if they ever want to be successful. Of course there are some who enjoy the place but trust me on this, I'm not one of them.

Well, hi guys. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 17 years old and I go to Konoha High School; grade 11. I'm just you're average student... well, except for the part that I have no friends or family. Apparently, my parents were named Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

You must be wondering why I have my mothers maiden name, it's because my father wasn't exactly the 'cleanest' person in the world. His job (Whatever it was) involved the yakuza, so to be safe I got my mothers name.

Anyways, I'm on my way to school so I guess I might as well talk about my classmates. First is the bitch, Sakura Haruno. I've got two words for you: Total. Whore. I was out of my mind to have a crush on her in our first year, and also, it's all her fault that everyone avoids me.

_Flashback_

_I was all ready for school, 'maybe this time I can made some friends' I thought to myself optimistically- boy, was I wrong._

_Walking to class while humming a tune from a song I liked, I saw a really pretty pink haired girl. At the time, I thought trying to talk to her was the smartest thing on the planet, so I did it. "Uhh, hi! Do you know where class 1-8 is?" I asked her._

_She turned to me and scoffed, "Why should I tell trash like you?" She laughed with her clique. A guy from her group pushed me to the floor and yelled at me. "Don't even TRY and get into our ranks loser." He laughed and they left._

_'Well, so much for trying to get that bitch.' I thought while I sighed._

_When I entered class, I was surprised. The pink cockroach was in my class, and when she saw me, she nudged the guy next to her, whispered in his ear and laughed. 'ok, crazy bitch...' I thought and took a seat, only to be pushed back. "Hey asshole," The guy said faintly, then he yelled the rest of his sentence out. "Anyone who becomes friends with this loser with never be happy at this school." He finished, then went over to the pink haired slut and kissed her long and hard._

I looked up, well, what do you know, I finally made it to class.

I walked into my first class, which just happened to be French, the only class I liked. The truth is, I'm a quarter French, my bright blonde hair kind of proves it. As I sat down my chair was roughly pulled away from none other than the pink cockroach, Sakura. She started to laugh loudly; spitting in my face as she walked away. I looked up and saw her boyfriends. They all glared at me and were about to attack me, but I ran out of class before that could happen.

'Why does this ALWAYS have to happen to me?!' I thought as tears threatened to fall from my cascade eyes, when suddenly, I bumped into an old man.

"Ow..." I rubbed the back of my head as I started to get up, then looked at the person I knocked over.

He was an elderly man, about the age of 50-60, his hair was pure white, with bits of dirt from the floor on his head, his eyes were charcoal black, with wrinkles on his skin beside his eyes and mouth, showing me that he smiled a lot, that's when I noticed that he wasn't getting up.

"Hey, uncle, are you ok? Want some help?" I asked, not calling him gramps even though I REALLY wanted to.

"I'm fine, but yes, I would like some help getting up." His voice was so calming, like a father or grandfather, not that I would know. I wiped my tears quickly and stuck out my arm to help him up.

After, he looked at me all weird like, then smiled kindly. "Um, I'm sorry to ask anymore of you, but can you please help me out? I seemed to have pulled my back." He sighed. "Although I understand if you are busy..."

"Of course I'll help you! Tell me, where do you live?" I asked boldly after all, this old guy is the only person that didn't hate on me right after we met!

"Actually, I need to go to work... I work at StarPOP main office."

HOLY CRAP. The old man said StarPOP, the most famous magazine out there! I don't care about fashion or anything like that, but even I know how big it is. "Ok, sure." I replied and pulled his arm around my shoulder and tried to carry him to the office, which was about a 10 minute walk.

* * *

'Finally made it.' I thought to myself. "Ok, Jiraiya-san, we're here." I turned my head to face him. On our way here we had a conversation about ourselves, he told me his name and vice-versa.

"Thanks a lot Naru-chibi" He smiled, but I saw a hint of a smirk there. "Uh... can you help me to the front desk? Sorry to impose and all..." he frowned. "I'm getting old, and this is becoming really annoying!"

I laughed, this old man was really cool! "Not a problem at all! I really like you. I mean, not many people want to talk to me..." I looked over to the old man and so his expression solem. "Oh! I'm sorry to ruin the mood! Please pretend I didn't say anything!" I said flustered.

"No, no! Naru-chibi... I was wondering... Do you want to be a model?"

... Wait... WHAT?!

"I'm sorry, I think I just misheard you, can you please repeat what you said?" I said while scratching my head with my free hand.

"Will you be a model for me? I think you're perfect for our new brand and you're so cute- err handsome! It's perfect! Please Naruto, it's an old man's dying wish" he pleaded with his eyes as large as they could go.

"uh... " I sighed. "Well, alright... but only because you asked me." I smiled, who could say no to that?

"Thank you! Let's go in... if you don't mind..." He said sheepishly. I laughed and helped him inside.

I looked around and saw huge nikon cameras, green screens plastered on almost all the creamy-white walls, wooden boxes filled with who-knows-what and a whole bunch of other gadgets. The room was empty, save a handful of people.

"HINATA!" Jiraya yelled out towards another room.

"Y-yes sir? What can I do for you- Oh! hello!" She bowed. This girl is pretty! Her violet purple-blue hair cascaded down her back to mid thigh, and although her clothes were anything but pretty she looked amazing in them.

"Can you please give this man a makeover? Make him... The cute and cool type!" Jiraiya said as I helped him sit down on a chair.

"Y-yes sir!" 'She stutters a lot' I thought as she dragged me to the room she came from, then it hit me! She was going to give ME the makeover!

Hinata walked over to the dresser on the side of the room and pulled a hair tie out of one of the drawers, then she tied the beautiful violet hair into a messy bun. She turned to me, and stared into my soul- I mean looked at me up and down.

"W-well, I see why the director chose you to be a model... Ok! Let's begin!" I took a step back, fearing for my life, but gradually went back to her to start this 'makeover'.

First she pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, and told me to go change in the corner. When I got back to her I saw she had everything set up for a haircut. "Um... Hinata-san, I don't mind if you cut my hair but please don't cut it really short, or else I won't be able to cover my face from others..." I said. My hair was pretty long for a guy but it was short for a girl. It was wild and went everywhere, after all the last time I combed it was... crap. I don't know.

She smiled at me. "Y-you don't need to worry Uzumaki-san. You can wear a w-wig or something to school, we can provide it for you, now please have a seat." She pointed to the chair."Yes ma'am."

After I sat, Hinata pulled out a pair of scissors and started clipping away. 10 minutes later my head felt 1000 tons lighter. I was so scared she shaved my head bald, so I put on my glasses and looked straight into the mirror and boy was I surprised. My hair went up to my neck in layers and the bangs wisped towards the right side of my head instead of straight down and had a bit of dark blonde in it. "W...wow" I smiled and hugged Hinata.

"Thanks soooo much Hinata-san" I yelled quite aloofly. "No problem, but we still have some things to do" She giggled, then guided me to another room full of clothing, and blueprints.

Hinata told me to stay at the door as she started looking through a whole bunch of clothes, occasionally walking over to me and putting some shirt/pants in front of me then frowning and walking back to the pile and trying again. Finally, after a good 15 minutes, she handed me a pile of clothing and told me to go and put it all on, and so I complied.

I tried on the pants first. They were tight fitting skinny jeggings, almost too tight actually, after I got those on I looked skeptically at the shirt Hinata gave me. 'Oh well, no use in complaining...' I sighed and put on the tight black tee-shirt with a plaid open longsleeve on top. Then I put on the black-grey boots with lots of straps that I got with the outfit and walked out of the room.

"Uh, Hinata-san. I'm done." I scratched the back of my head. She looked me over like a piece of meat, then looked and my arm and ran away. 'Ok then.' I thought, then she came speeding back with a black leather strap for my arm.

"Perfect." She nodded, then pulled me back to Jiraiya who, surprisingly was still sitting down, only this time he had a phone and was probably playing games judging from the sounds.

Jiraiya looked at me and smiled. "Amazing! You look amazing Naruto! I knew you were hot, but oh my..." He laughed., then he suddenly stopped. "Um, Naruto?" He looked at me expectantly."Y-yes?" I stuttered out. Crap, i've been talking to Hinata too much.

"I don't know how to say this, but oh well. I'm sorry, but is it ok if we start the photoshoot right now? I've already called the others.. so yeah." He laughed sheepishly.

"O...ok? But I know nothing about modeling!" I yelled out hysterically. "Oh, that's ok, just do what you think is right, I trust you." He winked. 'easier said than done...' I thought.

"Sasuke you idiot!"

"You're the idiot. Sai!"

We all turned around and saw the metallic door behind us opened and two hot boys walked in.

""Well, Atleast I never forget to make breakf- Oh! Sorry Jiraiya-san, we didn't see you or your friend" One of the boys said apologetically. He was a fourth taller than me -same as the other boy- he was wearing skinny jeans with a black long sleeve hoodie and black and white converse shoes. His hair was black and a bit shorter than mine.

"Hello Sai; Sasuke" Jiraiya smiled. "This is Naruto. He will be modeling with you."

"Oh really? Has he ever modeled before?" The other boy asked. He was wearing baggy light grey sweatpants with a tight long sleeve shirt and black checkered runners. His hair was also black and spiky and he had a black fedora on his head.

"Well, not exactly... anyways, Naruto! This is Sai and Sasuke. You will be modeling with them for a while. The concept of this shoot is 'Envy'. Basically, it's like this, Naruto is alone. He has no one, then he meets Sasuke and Sai who he becomes fast friends with, then a female -who we haven't quite found yet- will be jealous and try to attack Naruto, who will be saved by you two and everything is back to normal." Jiraiya voiced out.

The three of us nodded. "Well, let's go!" JIraya howled and tried to get up, only to have his back hurt more. "... Let's start in 20 minutes.. Hinata, can you get Kakashi for me?" Jiraiya asked as he held his back.

"Are you ok?" I asked Jiraiya. He looked down at me and smiled. "You're a good kid Naruto." I smiled.

"You're a really kind old man..." I smiled sadly..

Sasuke and Sai looked at me with concerned faces. "Are you ok?" Sai asked as I walked away from Jiraiya.

Sasuke gave me a smile. "Hey, Naruto, right? You're an interesting person. I think you are the first person to not start asking us for our autographs. Let me introduce myself properly, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I've been a model for about a year now, and I hope we can become friends."

I smiled "I would love to be friends with you guys. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and... Thank you."

Sasuke gave a small turn of his lips and placed his arm on my head. "You're welcome. "

"By the way Naruto, do you know that we go to your school?" Sai started.

"What do you mean?"

"We go to your school, and actually, we are in your class" Sai said.

"Although we look a lot different. Kinda like wallflowers, I guess. In school our names are Aoi and Suke, but our real names are Sasuke and Sai." Sasuke explained.

"Oh, I never really noticed! You guys never talked to me... Though, I understand. It's because of Sakura." I replied looking at the ground.

They looked at each other, then back at me.

"Once, I tried to talk to you but you just glared at me! " Sasuke boldly revealed..

And then, it hit me!

"He's such a loser!" one of the guys in my class yelled out once they threw a bucket of water at me, suddenly one of the guys helped me up, then pushed me back .

"Hah! Idiot do you really think anyone will help you?" Another guy smirked, then they left me. Alone.

"Are you ok?" I looked up and saw a male with brown hair messed up, and glasses with an oversized sweater reaching his hand out to me. I was about to grab it but then I remembered what just happened, shook my head and glared at him till he left.

After I explained what really happened, and the reason why no one would talk to me, they accepted my apology and we continued talking.

"So, does this mean you guys will talk to me in school, and be my friends?" I asked then looking up.

"Yup!" They looked at me and laughed, not at me... but with me. I felt so happy that in one of my years in high school, I finally had friends. We had a conversion, until we were called by Hinata to finish getting ready; not me, the other two.

"LETS BEGIN!"


	2. Enter: Uchiha Sasuke

A/N: HEY! Here is chapter 2 :) The next one will be kinda slow since i'm going to africa in a week, and my cousin is having his wedding, so all in all i'll be busy.

Thank you to: Kyuubi-kun666, Teppen, kinno21, Guest and Narutopokefan

* * *

Chapter 2: **Enter Uchiha Sasuke**

"Okay guys, for this first scene, we only need Naruto." The director, Hatake Kakashi yelled.

Kakashi-san is a really strange man. His hair is pure white and he covers half of his face with a long colored turtleneck. His assistant, named Obito, is awesome! He always wears orange tinted goggles and large black, orange rimmed headphones. They always fight with each other, but Jiraiya says it's normal because they've been best friends since kindergarten.

I walked over to Kakashi as Sasuke and Sai left to the changing room.

"Okay, Naruto for the first scene you are going to be walking alone. It's not going to be hard, all you have to do is walk from here," Kakashi pointed to the beginning of the trail they were standing on. "To here." He finished, pointing at a sakura tree at the end.

After getting the basic explanation of what my walk should look like, I walked over to the beginning of the trail and awaited further instructions.

"Okay! Naruto, for this scene you are going to have to look sad and depressed like you want to give up on life! Ready? ACTION!"

'Well, that's not really hard to act...' I thought as I walked down the beautiful pathway with my thumbs laced into my pockets. I looked up at the trees with sadness in my face; thinking about the events that occurred this morning.

After a while of thinking, an orange-brown tinted leaf fell on my face. Completely forgetting that I was on camera, I held up the leaf to the sky and gave a slight smile as I observed all the lines on it. Then, I realized where I was and what I was supposed to do so I dropped the leaf, sighed and finished the walk.

After I finished the walk I looked to see if Kakashi-san was angry and was surprised to see him gaping.

"I am so sorry I got distracted with the leaf and it was so interesting to me and-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

I flinched. "Yes?"

"That was... amazing! Good job! You portrayed the emotions of being alone perfectly! Are you sure this is your first time modeling?!" He came close to me, shook my hand and smiled right at me.

"Um.. yeah? Well, I'm still sorry about picking up the leaf without permission." I smiled sheepishly.

Kakashi moved his hand and I flinched. "Naruto?" He asked.

I looked up. "Sorry! I-I thought you were going to hit me..." While I put on an apologetic face.

Kakashi looked at me sadly then ruffled my hair. "I was only going to do this... But anyways good job. Models need to able to go above and beyond what the director tells them to do. Lets begin with the next scene which needs Sasuke and Sai." And as if on cue, the two teens walked over to us.

"Ok boys, for the next scene Naruto will start by taking his lunch over to a corner only to see Sasuke and Sai eating there. He is going to go eat somewhere else but they are going to pull him over to sit with them, THE START OF A BEAUTIFUL FRIENDSHIP!" Obito yelled.

Kakashi put his hand on Obito's shoulder. "I am NEVER allowing you to tell everyone what we are going to do again." We all sweatdropped.

"Anyways... Let's go to the meeting spot. The crew should already be there. You, Naruto! Go and get changed again." Kakashi pointed to us, then to Hinata.

"Ok!" I smiled and left to go change again.

Hinata gave me the clothing I had to change into; I loved the texture! It was way better than anything else I had ever worn. I ran into the changing room to get them on. First was a white collared short sleeve shirt, then black jeans that were dusty. 'probably because I'm alone and bullied' I thought. Next I put on a uniform jacket, similar to the one I wore to school, but more fancy and better fitting.

I once again looked at the mirror and gasped. "They say clothes make a person after all..." I chuckled silently.

* * *

"Welcome back, Naruto. You got ready pretty fast." Kakashi said smiling or at least I thought he was smiling, kinda hard to tell when he has a mask on the lower half of his face.

"Sasuke, you and Sai are going to be sitting over there- and act like best friends!" Kakashi warned them, making me chuckle a little.

"Che... It's not my fault Sai is so weird." Sasuke looked down, hands in his pockets while kicking imaginary dirt off the ground.

"We'll be the best of friends Kakashi-san." Sai smiled pulling Sasuke by the arm towards their designated spot.

Kakashi chuckled then turned to me. "Naruto, I want you to walk over to that tree beside Sasuke and stand beside it. After, I want you to walk over to those two 'accidently' while trying to find a spot to sit. You will then try and walk away after apologising but Sasuke and Sai are going to tell you to stay with them, thus making you sit and have a conversation and become friends."

I nodded blankly. I didn't really understand but I didn't want Kakashi to think I was stupid or anything, so I just went along with it.

Kakashi shooed me over to the tree, and as I walked over I took in my surroundings. Apparently the area was supposed to look like a regular school field, and I guess it did. Only, a lot bigger. The field had a couple of large trees, a few rocks and a large sand pit off to the side.

"Alright, are guys ready?" I nodded.

"Ok, Action!"

I gulped and started walking towards Sasuke and Sai. Kakashi said that even though it's a photo shoot, I should still talk to them. I turned my head around to look at my surroundings as I 'absentmindedly' almost sat down. I then turned to see the duo and gasped, thus trying to walk away but didn't get very far before Sasuke grabbed my arm.

"Come sit with us." Sai smiled warmly.

I frowned and shook my head. "Um... I don't think I should."

"Why? Is it because of Sakura?" Sasuke asked gently.

I gasped. Why was he talking about that, right now?! I didn't know what else to do except carry on with it.

"Y-yes. It is. So, if you understand, please don't talk to me."

"We don't give a damn about Sakura. Sit with us." Sai said assertively.

I stood for a second; a little shocked at Sai's outburst, then silently nodded my head and gave up, waiting for the two to make room for me. After they did we sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Sai suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Uzumaki-san?"

"Just Naruto is fine." I replied bashfully.

"Alright. Naruto, would you like to walk with us to school tomorrow?" Sai questioned.

I was really, really surprised with these guys. I've never had friends so I didn't know if this was normal or not, but I was so glad that they did this for me... I was so happy.

"But I don't know where you guys live." I replied shortly after; they looked at each other funny then turned to me.

"Don't worry about that, we'll go over to your place and pick you up." Sasuke looked me in the eyes and patted my head again. I really liked that feeling for some reason, it made me feel safe and calm, but I didn't want them to see where I lived, so I just gave a slight smile.

"But you don't know my address." I thought that was good enough. "And I live pretty far away."

"No problem! Just give it to us later. We don't mind walking" Sai replied from beside me. I nodded slightly.

"Cut!" Kakashi yelled out making large circular motions with his hands. "That was great! These photos are going to come out nicely!"

I looked at my feet then the other two before standing up and quickly brushing the grass off my pants. Suddenly a piece of paper and pen was thrusted towards my face. Looking to see who gave me it was Sasuke.

"Here. Uhh... we'll be there at around seven thirtyish?" He asked rubbing his head with a slight blush adoring his cheeks.

"Actually, would it be ok if we met at Shikigama Park? It's closer to the school than my house." I questioned. I really didn't want them to see my house.

Sasuke stared at me for a couple of seconds and I swear I was sweating trying not to look suspicious.

"Alright..." Was his soft reply before walking away to Sai, who was getting his makeup removed.

I sighed; barely dodged a bullet. Walking over to get my small amount of makeup removed, I thought about tomorrow, hoping nothing bad would happen.

* * *

OOOKKK! How was that? IDK. I tried. Please point out errors and I'll fix them, since I don't have a beta. This was a 3 and a half page chapter... and yeah.

**REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	3. Complications

_Hey. This chapter is probably going to be uploaded pretty late... My grandfather died and i really don't know anymore... i'm sorry if this is kinda dark.. though i hope not..._

_Disclaimer: NOT MINE. IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS._

* * *

Chapter 3: **Complications**

_'Heh. Your such a loser Naruto. Who would ever want to be friends with you.' Sakura smirked sitting down in a 'sexy' pose, giving a loud banshee like laugh. Suddenly two of her many boyfriends stood up; one held me by lifting me with my arms while the other one waited for the female persecutor to give the signal._

_And with a slight nod from her, my fate was sealed..._

I woke up with cold sweat streaming down my upper body; panting, I looked over to the metallic old alarm clock to the left of the battered out fleece cloth which was my supposed bed. It was five thirty a.m. which meant I had about an hour and a half before school began, but then I remembered that I promised to meet my new friends Sasuke and Sai at Shikigama Park.

I looked at the ceiling for a second while thinking if they would show up. I did trust them, but they were only human, which meant that they would follow trends like everyone else. What if they one day... They got bored of me? Then what could I do? Only time could tell.

I pulled off the thin sheet which was sticking to my build like second skin because of the sweat, I walked over to the cramped bathroom ready to take a nice hot shower. Opening the taps I remembered that I couldn't go over the water bill this month since I barely had enough money to pay rent.

"Tsk... Looks like I'm in for a nice, relaxing, cold shower." I ridiculed.

I sauntered inside and slowly lathered my hair with shampoo, using extra care to make my hair soft. I rinsed all the grime and filth off my body, then got changed into my uniform and looked at the clock again while having a quick cup of lukewarm coffee. It was seven ten, so I decided that I would leave now and be about five minutes early for the two raven haired boys.

Sitting on the bench, I pulled out a book; one of my favorites, and started to read it. I was so absorbed in the fiction, I didn't even notice Sasuke and Sai walk up to me. They looked at each other and Sai whispered in the others' ear, then Sasuke went and stood behind me and whispered in my ear seductively.

"Boo."

I was so shocked I dropped my book and covered my ear, blushing.

"S-Sasuke! Sai!" I added as an afterthought when I saw Sai on the floor with one hand in a fist pounding the ground and the other on his mouth trying to muffle his laughter as best he could.

"What's so funny?!" I asked distracted glowering at nothing.

"S-haha... Sorry... But that blush was too cute." Sai smiled while getting up from the floor.

"It was Sai's idea." Sasuke smiled while handing me my book. "By the way, I've never seen this version of Alice in Wonderland before! It's a lot thicker than the book that's made for 9 year olds."

"Well that's because it's not Alice in Wonderland. It's called New Alice in the Old Wonderland by Anna M. Richards. It's where a different Alice, Alice Lee, travels to Wonderland and meets many of the characters of the original series, but some new characters as well..." Naruto replied as he placed the book back into his bag.

"Oh. Interesting. Anyways, we should start walking to school if we don't want to be late." Sasuke related as he looked down at his watch.

"Lets go!" Sai furthermore urged. He took my hand and Sasukes' and pulled us beside him and walked.

We walked for about five minutes until we reached the gates of the school, suddenly I wasn't feeling too good.

"Guys... I think you should go without me." I looked up at the two of them.

"No." They said, surprised at their synchronicity. Both of them grabbed an arm and pulled me in and started walking down the hallway.

I was flattered, really. But thinking of the dream i had this morning, I just didn't want Sakura to do anything to my friends, but I sighed and let them drag me to class only this once. I allowed a small smile to be placed on my face.

"Aoi. Suke. What are you doing?"

I flinched at the piercing, conceited voice behind me. The three of us turned around to none other than the queen bitch herself, Sakura.

"What does it look like we're doing? Idiot, you have eyes." Sasuke smirked and dragged us away.

"Sa-Oops, Suke! What are doing?" I questioned harshly, though inside I was exploding from happiness.

"He did what I was about to do, though, Naruto, your face sure says something different then you're voice." Sai smirked at me, then pulled my cheeks to wipe the nonexistent grin off my face.

"Awoi" I tried calling the obsidian haired boy. Sasuke just laughed in the background and walked into class, which Sai soon followed.

I took a deep breath letting the air burn into my lungs and walked in, only to be tripped by a boyfriend of the banshee. I fell on the floor and looked at the evil smirk on his face, nothing like the funny smirk on Sasuke's face, or the friendly one on Sai's. I looked at them quickly only to see Sasuke being held back by Sai to make sure he wouldn't beat up the guy who tripped me.

I almost laughed, but thought better of it and simply stood up, smiled at the oppressor and walked over to my friends. I put one hand on each of their shoulders and walked towards my desk behind them, but not before saying a quick 'thank you'.

God, I loved those two.

* * *

"You could have let me beat the guy up Sai!" Sasuke huffed throwing his hands up in the air.

"And let you get detention? No way! We have to go back to the office and take some more shots!" Sai replied looking at his phone.

"I never heard of this! I thought our shoot with Naruto was on Sunday." I perked up at the sound of my name being said.

"It is, we have a photoshoot with these two upstart female models..." Sai said scrunching his eyebrows together. Sasuke groaned.

Then they looked at me.

"We can take you home first then we'll go to the office." Sasuke decided.

"Ah, no. Um, I'll walk home alone, it's ok! Anyways, I need to stop by the grocery mart to pick up some stuff." I replied rubbing the back of my head with my hand.

"Are you sure? We could help you-" I cut him off.

"No, you go to work. I'll see you tomorrow, same place? Same time?" I looked at them with hope.

"Ofcourse!" Sasuke replied quickly.

"Ok then, bye!" I exclaimed as they walked away. After they left I was about to walked away but I saw a gleam from the side of the school wall and because of my nature, I went to go check it out. Bad idea.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Naruto. Where are your two bodyguards now? Hm?" It was her; Sakura.

"T-They went home! S- Aoi and Suke have lives unlike you!" I replied. It was about time I stood up to her.

She just smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well, my friends would like to show you something, Na-ru-to." Then she just walked away.

Her friends consisted of 4 muscled boys all with large grins on their faces. "We're going to have fun with you kid." One said walking up to me slowly. I tried to run away, but couldn't; they had me pinned on the ground, and one of the guys ripped my shirt up into little pieces. Another guy took out a knife and ran it along my abdomen; a small amount of blood trickling through.

They were about to do something unforgivable, but the one on top of me with a knife suddenly got attacked and literally flew to the wall.

I looked up only to see Sasuke, slightly panting with his arm in the air.

"I knew something was fishy... No way Sakura would just let Naruto go after what happened this morning.

Good thing I sent Sai to the office to tell them I couldn't make it." He looked around furiously at the other people, as if to say, 'does anyone else want to challenge me?'

The muscle heads ran up to him and I watched as he beat them up relentlessly. After beating the last guy he walked towards me with an expression of guilt.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he brought his hand up to my shoulder.

I flinched for some reason. I didn't realise I was shaking; he looked at me sadly and pulled away, but I grabbed his arm and put it on my head.

"I'm sorry..." I sniffed holding back the tears I wish I didn't have.

Though I couldn't see, Sasuke had a warm smile on his face as he pulled me close into a warm hug. Slowly, small tears cascaded down my face, but I still tried to stop.

"Let it out Naruto, it's ok." He said calmly, still patting my head.

I started to see Sasuke in a different light than before... Something more. He was so kind to me, waiting until I stopped crying before even moving, then we stood up and he quickly took off his blazer and white button up shirt.

"Here, put this on." He said while handing me the white button up.

I nodded and was about to put it on when I remembered the blood.

"Wait, Sasu- Crap, Um Suke, you should keep this, my chest is bleeding, I don't want to get blood on your clothes!"

"Just call me Sasuke now. I don't care Naruto, put it on, I have a lot of the same shirt. Now let me walk you home." He said warmly as he took my hand.

"You don't have to walk me home Sasuke, I can take it from here." I smiled to hide my feelings and walked away briskly. I just couldn't show him my house. No matter what.

After walking for what I deemed far enough, I let more tears fall out of my eyes.

"You're not ok... Dobe." I looked to see Sasuke in front of me. I wiped the tears.

"You won't like my house." I said childishly while walking a little faster.

"I will." He replied taking my hand.

"You can't say anything about it." I continued to ramble for minutes until we reached our destination.

"Doesn't look that bad." Sasuke said hesitantly.

I lived in a two story apartment that you would see in a horror movie. The outside was a sickly grey color with the paint crumbling off, and the stairs on the front porch was missing a step. All in all, it was a dump.

"Lets go in." I couldn't look at Sasuke in his face, it was weird; one second all I wanted to do was touch him but the next I couldn't look at him without blushing.

We stayed silent all the way to my room, where Sasuke suddenly pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. I opened the door and Sasuke gaped.

"Naruto... You can't live here anymore..."

* * *

Hows that? 4 pages and a bit. this one is uploaded fast right? I just wanted to get my mind off stuff, yaknow? I upload whenever i finish writing a chapter, so today was fast, and the next chapter will be up... on a day?

**YOU STILL HAVE AN URGE TO REVIEW, SO WHY FIGHT IT? **


	4. Life's What You Make It, So Try

Hey... SUP? Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me! I feel so much better! Sorry this chapter is late but things have been hectic.

Thanks to: shadeeclipse66 (thanks a lot for what you said.) Teppen, darkhuntressxir, IWishIWasACheescake (cool username btw) lolliepop476, iREQUiREM0REYA0i (its a Sasunaru, and I'm planning to have sai fall for someone else, but I don't want to give away a lot :P), Lunna Vega and Narutopokefan

* * *

Chapter 4: **Life's What You Make It, So Try And Make It Great!**

"Naruto, You can't live here anymore..." Sasuke looked around the barren room.

Inside was a blanket, an alarm clock and a heater. The rest of the space was empty save a few containers of food from a few of my jobs were people took pity on me. On the corners of the wall that were connecting to the floor was blood stains from all the times I got beat up by Sakura's men. The kitchen was connected to the room with barely any food there, though it wasn't pretty, it was as close to a home as I was going to get.

"Why not? I have to live here Sasuke. This is why I didn't let you guys come here. I really understand if... you want nothing to do with me anymore." I replied harshly. Who would be friends with someone who had blood the their walls?

Sasuke was about to respond when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at the raven when he looked away to the ceiling with sudden interest. I looked at him for a couple seconds before glaring harshly; he'd better not have done what I thought he'd done.

I ran over to the front door grabbing the loosely stuck handle and jerked the door open, only to see Sai outside.

"Hey Naruto, I heard what happened briefly from Sasu and I came to chec... What the hell?" Sai stopped when he looked around and he saw the place.

"You.. can't stay here anymore." Sai said facing Sasuke who was now facing me with tenderness, which made me blush the slightest but lucky for me they didn't notice.

"Can't you understand?! I don't have a choice!" I rambled on mercilessly . "I really don't have money and my job doesn't even pay well!"

"I.. I really wish we knew about this Naruto. Sasuke and I; we think of you as a great person and a great friend. If we knew I swear we would have done something to help! Anyways... For now, how about you live with us?" Sai suggested kindness laced into his voice.

I was flabbergasted to say the least. "Wha.. How... I can't- rent- and-"

"Our rent is free since we're models. You're a model too, which means that living with us is totally fine, infact, I bet Jiraiya-san would agree with us one hundred percent." Sai continued gently.

"I'm only a temporary model, and one day someone better come and you won't be stuck with me-" I covered my mouth. Shit.

"Is that it? That's why you've been scared to let us help you? Because you think we would actually let someone else take your spot? That's ridiculous! Naruto.." Sasuke said harshly but subsequently with kindness.

"Sasuke was my first friend." Sai started. I looked at him weirdly, wouldn't Sai be super popular? He's a model!

"Naruto, I swear, your face is an open book! I wasn't always a model, you know? About six years ago, I met Sasuke at a party for his big brother..."

* * *

_Twelve year old Sai was standing in the corner of the large ballroom nursing a wine glass filled with a quick refreshment for under aged people attending the party. Today, the heir of the Uchiha Corporation was having his nineteenth birthday which in the Uchiha household was large since now that the heir was now legal, they could help run the company, though Sai didn't really care- all he wanted to do was go home and draw._

_He looked at his watch and sighed; eight fifteen only! Sai got an email from his mother saying that he had to go to the party and socialize, and that she was sorry she couldn't go and visit again. The young flat haired raven looked down at the floor almost crying after thinking about his mother, she never cared about him! All she did was go out with men and run her company, in fact the last time Sai saw her was almost a year ago._

_"Hey.. Are you feelin' ok?"_

_Sai looked up and saw a young boy around the same age as him holding out a handkerchief. "I know this party is boring, but crying over it isn't going to solve anything!"_

_Sai blushed and graciously took the object and dabbed his eyes. "I wasn't crying over that! I was just.. kinda lonely. I'm Sai by the way, thanks."_

_The other stared for a good second before smiling. "I'm Sasuke! Well, I'm lonely too. My big brother is going to be in charge of the Uchiha company so everyone cares for him, but not me. But don't get me wrong, I love my older brother, he's the coolest! He's the only one who really talks to me..."_

_"Thats pretty similar to me... My mom never talks to me and no one really cares about me, but I don't have anyone special to talk to." Sai looked at his first friend gloomly._

_"Well, what about me? We could be great friends and all!" Sasuke took his hand and stuck it out._

_"Partners?" He asked._

_"Partners." Sai smiled and shook the other male's hand._

_After standing and talking about trivial things for a while Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "I wish everyone would like me for who I am."_

_"I agree, I really want people to notice us." Sai looked at the other male who grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the balcony._

_"We should do something... What about being actors or models?" Sasuke turned around not even stopping to get the other males thoughts on his idea._

_"Yeah! Yeah! I'm a genius, we should be models! People will like us for who we are, and nothing else."_

_"Besides our looks." Sai pointed out, which made Sasuke eye roll._

_"Whatever, but what do you think?" Sasuke asked._

_"I like the idea. And I agree, so yeah, we should become models." Sai smiled but put him free hand on his lip thinking for a second._

_"But maybe we should wait a little while and then start... Oh, and one more thing!" Sai looked at Sasuke carefully before continuing._

_"Can we make a deal that when we start working, we won't be friends with anyone who even looks like they want us for our money, power, looks or anything else similar. If we make a friend, it has to be a person that we both agree is kind and someone who needs us for us and nothing else."_

_"Sai... You are so right. I think we're going to be the best of friends!" Sasuke said excitedly while putting an arm around Sai's shoulders._

* * *

"So you see, Sasuke and I already talked, and we knew from the moment we saw you back in class at the beginning of the year, you were perfect for us, but you kept ignoring us, so we just waited." Sai said smiling fondly at the memory of the two of them.

"I... I'm sorry. You two are my first friends and I don't really know how to react... But I hope that you guys can teach me. But about me living with you guys-" I got cut off by Sasuke who was silent this whole time.

"I already asked Jiraiya and he said tonight you are sleeping with us and tomorrow we will go see him. We can help you get the stuff you need now and come back for the other things another day." I blushed.

Sasuke stopped and thought about what he said for a second. "Wait, that came out wrong! I mean you will stay with us and sleep in the house." He flushed pink and grabbed my hand which made my blush go darker.

"Hm... so that's how it is..." Sai deemed, amused. I just blushed more making it rise all the way to my ears.

We grabbed my clothes and some other necessary things then left the house to which I would only go back to one more time.

* * *

"Here is the kitchen, the bathroom is down the hall to the left. Any questions?" Sasuke asked after pointing everything out.

"Yeah.. Where are the bedrooms?" I asked sheepishly.

Sai laughed at Sasuke and dragged me down the hall. "We only have two rooms, so Sasuke and I will share, and you can have your own."

"I couldn't do that! I can sleep on the couch." I insisted.

"Dobe, shut up. You get your own room, end of story." Sasuke said patting my head like he had so many time before.

"Ahaha." Sai laughed at my face because of my pout and pulled us into one of the rooms.

"You can stay in my room. It's already midnight and we have to leave at eight tomorrow so we should probably sleep now. Night Naruto, come to Sasuke's room if you need anything; it's next door." Sai added before taking off and pulling Sasuke who mumbled a quick goodnight before getting dragged off.

Quickly changing into a large white t-shirt and shorts I turned off the lights and lay down on the bed falling asleep, only to wake up an hour later from a nightmare which included Sasuke, Sai and a lot of blood.

I couldn't shake it off like I did with all my other dreams, so I got up and walked over to the other room slowly pondering whether I should really bother them with something trivial. In the end I told myself I would leave if they were actually asleep. Opening the door a crack, I saw they were asleep so I was about to close the door then I heard Sasuke call my name.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" He turned to me with concern.

"I'm sorry... I- ah.. I had a nightmare about you guys, so I was just checking, and- Um, I'll go back now." I turned and blushed, what the hell was I thinking going into Sasuke's room!

"Naruto." I turned around to hear Sai.

"Come here." I obeyed.

They moved over slightly before Sasuke pulled me in between them. "Goodnight..." And that was the last thing I heard albeit the rustling of bodies, before falling into a deep sleep with Sasuke's arms around my torso.

* * *

**How was it? Kinda short... Next chapter will be kinda slow since I'm going to a place with barely any internet. It might take awhile to post... Idk. Shouldnt be longer than 10 days.**


	5. Housing Situations

Here's Chapter 5. I'm so tired; yesterday I found a huge ass moth in my room and I slept somewhere outside.

Thanks to: Teppen, darkhuntressxir, Crispybaconlove, Shiona Acitiu and lolliepop476

I feel like the opening to this chapter is kinda cliche...

* * *

Chapter 5: **Housing Situations**

"...Uto... Aruto... Naruto, wake up." I opened my eyes slowly allowing the light to flood my vision for a second until I saw Sasuke sitting on the large canopy bed beside me, with his hand on my left shoulder shaking me awake.

"Mhm... What time is it?" I said as I slowly got up from the pleasantly warm sheets.

"Its seven thirty, we need to go in half an hour. Breakfast is downstairs; Sai made it because I can't cook to save my life, and I realized we forgot your toothbrush, so I left one in the sink in the bathroom." The obsidian haired boy pointed out as he stood up and slowly pulled some clothing from beside him while frowning.

"Don't get angry at me but uh... this morning, I was ironing my clothes and I left the iron on so I accidently burned a hole through your shirt. I'm really sorry." Sasuke said as he opened the dark red t-shirt in his arms, only to reveal a medium sized hole on the right bottom corner. It wasn't so bad, but it was noticeable and I doubt I could walk around wearing it without getting people to laugh at me.

"Its alright, but I don't have anything to wear now." I looked at myself, I guess I could wear the same shirt, but..

"I'll lend you something of mine! In fact, you can keep it, and I'll buy you something new." Sasuke said as he stood up and ran into his closet and threw something at me which landed on my head.

He laughed a little as I pulled the silky shirt off my pouting face and looked at it. It was a black turtleneck sweater, but on the sides were little silver zippers that were glued into place.

"You don't need to buy me anything Sasuke, this is good enough. Really." I added when I saw his expression.

"Just let him take you on a date, Naruto." We both looked over to the door, only to see Sai smirking while holding a ladle.

"Just look at how embarrassed he is." He added, while smirking even more after a few moments.

I turned only to see Sasuke's hand on his face but for the parts that weren't covered, there was a slight pink on his pale exterior.

"Shut up mom." Sasuke mumbled to Sai.

"I'm fabulous." Was all that was said before Sai left to go back in the kitchen, leaving me and Sasuke to look at each other wondering if that really just happened. After a while we just started laughing our heads off.

"Alright, finish getting ready and we'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." I smiled at him slightly blushing after realising I missed his warmth beside me, his soft smiling face and his cool addictive laugh.

* * *

"I heard that they were going to bring the female who was going to act like the bully in the shoot today." Sai said, making small talk as we walked towards the studio.

"Do you know who she is?" I asked while fiddling with one of the zippers on the sweater which bothered me.

"From what I know, she's a newbie, and apparently she is really nice and professional." Sai continued as he opened the door for me and Sasuke as we mumbled a quick thanks.

"That's great. Maybe she'll want to be friends?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Sasuke smiled as the three of us walked into Jiraiya's office.

"Hey twirp, Sai, other brooding boy. Have a seat." Jiraiya chuckled as he pointed towards the metallic chairs in front of his large ligneous desk.

"I have a name."

"Me too! Bleh, old man." I stuck my tongue out at him while sitting down. I loved the old man for everything; after awhile, I realized this was the best way to communicate with him.

"Lets get down to business, shall we? But, before anything; I would like to introduce the owner of StarPOP. She is beautiful, sexy, hot, the love of my life, smart, and a lot of other things!" Suddenly the door opened to show a lady with long platinum blonde hair tied into two ponytails, wearing a grey top showing off her bust with capri black pants; she looked to be about twenty, but I remembered talking to Jiraiya about her once. He told me she was the same age as him.

"Shut up Jiraiya, you idiot! I'm Tsunade, I know Sai and Sasuke, but whos this new kid?" Tsunade asked as she folded her arms under her chest, glancing at me.

"He is Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya looked at her for a second before turning back to us.

"Ok, anyways, the reason I called you guys here is because Tsunade held an audition for the female lead of the photoshoot yesterday and the results came out last night. Tsunade?" Jiraiya looked at her to continue.

"Perv. She should be here later today, unless something happened. Anyways I have to get back to work now. Bye" She left just as quickly as she came in.

"Ah, so hot... Anyways, back to the other topic." Jiraiya straightened out and looked at me.

"The company does provide models living situations, but only if they sign a contract for 3 years. But the details are as followed: The model must share with at least one more model; They have to respect that if they break any rules, punishment will be in order, and finally, the roommates must share a manager unless otherwise specified." I paled a little thinking about it.

"Will you do it Naruto?" There was the important question; the life changing one.

"Duh!" I smiled as he pulled out a contract and I signed it; of course I looked through it first.

"So... Pervy old man... Where am I going to live?" I asked slowly.

"Right, well- hey! I am not a perv! I just respect beautiful women who happen to have big-"

"We get it." Sasuke looked away, giving a cool look, while Sai covered my ears.

"You little- Ah well... Anyways, Naruto. I found another person you were going to live with, but if it doesn't work out, please tell me and I'll move you somewhere else. I would prefer to tell you later, when I can call in the person." He looked at me with professionalism.

All I did was nod silently. Jiraiya made us get up and leave the room because he got a text from Tsunade saying that the female model had arrived.

While walking towards the area for which would be our next set, I secretly wondered if she would be friendly. We walked in just as Hinata walked out of the break room, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Hey Hinata-san! How are you?" I ran excitedly towards her.

"I-I'm good, how about you?" She stuttered; good old Hinata.

"Great! So, why are you sweating? Were you doing the make up for someone?" I asked passionately.

"Y-yes for the new female model!" Hinata said hotly. "She's a real nice person." She added.

"Oh, really? What does she look like?" I asked quickly.

"See for yourself- she's right over there." Tsunade cut us off.

I turned over to the door only to see a beautiful blonde haired girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail; she was wearing a female verson of the school uniform of the photoshoot. Instead of black pants, she wore a black short skirt, and instead of a tie, she wore a light blue bow.

"Hi! I'm Yamanaka Ino, eighteen years old! Nice to meet you." She gave a short bow and walked up to us.

"Hello! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, also eighteen! Nice to meet you too!" I replied with a grin.

"Uzumaki... Hey, do you know Sakura?" The female blonde asked.

I froze. "W-why?"

Suddenly I was lightly pushed away by Sasuke towards Sai. "How do you know Sakura?!" Sasuke asked over protectively.

"Woah! Chill, I hate her, but she's my childhood friend. She's bullied me since we were kids, and got away with it because our parents are great friends!" She put her hands up defensively.

"... Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yup. Look, proof." She said as she tugged her shirt a little down and on her collarbone was a blackish red scar. "When we were kids Sakura tried to stab me, and she did but of course, Ms. Perfect didn't get into any trouble."

I glanced at her with pity, though I did have a slight blush brushed on my cheeks from seeing her pull her shirt down.

"How did you know about Naruto?" Sai asked her. His voice was rough but his eyes were filled with pity.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! One day I was talking to her and she told me that she found a new plaything, so I was no longer needed. She mentioned the name Uzumaki, so... you know." Ino looked at me with pity.

"S-sorry to interrupt, Ino-san but I should really do Sasuke-san's, Sai-san's, and Naruto-san's make up." She looked at us hopefully.

"No worries! And how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ino!" She huffed in fake anger, before smiling and bowing then she walked away.

"Hey, Hinata-san?" I asked.

"Y-yes Naruto-san?" She asked me while blushing again.

"You can call me Naruto too!" I smiled while walking towards the dressing room to change, noticing that Sasuke and Sai were following me, but not before telling her the same thing.

* * *

"Alright, we really don't have time for slacking, so let's hurry up and start taking some pictures! Sasuke and Sai are out for this first part. Naruto I want you to cower from Ino, who is going to bully you for talking to her loves, the two other boys." Kakashi explained.

"I resent that. I'm a man." Sasuke huffed.

Kakashi just ignored him and yelled action.

* * *

I shivered when I saw Ino's change in character. She was no longer a nice, cute blonde girl; she was a evil, grotesque devil now.

"How _dare _you hang out with Sasuke and Sai?! They are not yours at all!" She screamed at me.

"I-I... I just wanted to be their friend..." I hiccuped as I lowered my head.

"I. Don't. Care. You, _deadbeat_ underdog!" She slapped me. Not really hard, but I was supposed to act like it hurt a lot, so I just stared at her, hurt filling my eyes.

"Why?... I just wanted to be their friend..." I almost 'cried', but didn't, and good thing I didn't because Kakashi yelled cut at that exact moment.

"Good job! Naruto, she didn't slap you that hard did she?" He asked with concern.

"Not at all!" I grinned.

"I'm sorry, I left a small red mark on your face!" Ino apologised again and again.

"Don't worry about- Sasuke? Sai?" I asked as I saw them quickly walk up to me; Sasuke with a wet cloth in his hand.

"Here." He said as he dabbed my face.

"I'm ok! It was a small improv, sheesh. I'm not a kid." I pouted.

"Sure" Sasuke ruffled my hair slowly.

"Great scene guys, let's move on..." Kakashi ordered as he told the people working at the set to change the place to look like somewhere else.

* * *

Hey... Up early, huh? I had a couple of hours before my flight, so I thought, hey, why not?

ANyway, I have an important question. I would like people to vote whether they want Ino to be good or bad. Please review which one and I'll make the story follow that flow~ Oh, and who do you think Naruto's roommate will be? I bet no one will guess right!

**PEACE~ REVIEW YOUR CHOICE!**


	6. Enter: The Roommate

Heyy~

So many great reviews! Most of you guys were telling me the same thing- 'Ino should be good!' But, i'm going to allow the vote to continue! So leave a review for what you want- Good Ino or Bad Ino? (By the way, no one guessed who the roommate was correctly! Suprise Suprise) I re wrote this chapter cause I didn't like it,

YOU NEED TO RE READ IT BECAUSE I CHANGED SOMETHING IMPORTANT.

WARNING: NARUTO GETTING HURT

* * *

Chapter 6:** Enter: The Roommate?!**

You know that feeling when everything is going so good, something bad just has to happen? And no matter what you do to prevent it, it just ends up happening. That was the feeling I got right from the moment I met my new roommate.

As I watched the rain silently hit my nicely furnished apartment's window, I let small tears of sorrow fall down my face. Sasuke... Sai... What I wouldn't give to be with you guys right now...

* * *

_One Week Ago..._

I remember that moment like it was yesterday.

After that scene with Ino, Sasuke and Sai were sceptical about letting me go back and hang out with her, but after Jiraiya assured them she was fine and she apologised again; we all started to hang out and talk.

"... So I was like no way!" Ino squealed.

I rubbed the back of my head while sheepishly laughing.

"Anyways, I forgot to ask, but what school do you guys go to?" She asked facing Sai.

"Konoha High." He answered with a slight smile.

"No way! I'm transferring to that school next month! Hey, that's great!" Ino smiled and hugged me.

"This means we can all hang out- oh! But Sasuke and Sai look different in school." I added quickly.

Ino tilted her head to the side cutely. "That do you mean, different?"

"You'll see when you get there." Sai smirked, which made her blush a little; then she pouted. "fine."

"Wait, if you're transferring to our school, what about Sakura?" Sasuke asked from beside me. "Won't she... hurt you if you go to our school?"

All was silent for a few moments until Ino suddenly spoke up. "No worries! I'm going with a secret identity! My name is Hikaru. Nice to meet you!" She winked humorously.

"Cool! Well, I'll see you in school!" I smiled.

"Naruto! Your roommate is here to meet you!" Tsunade yelled from the room next door.

Sasuke lightly grasped my hand as we all walked towards the room.

He was half a foot taller than me- making him taller than Sasuke, but not Sai. His hair was a silver color like Kakashi's, but instead of it being up in a gravity defying way, his hair was in a high ponytail, and the male's bangs covered some of his eyes and round glasses.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm Kabuto." His voice was a sickly sweet fake kind.

"H-hi. I'm Naruto. Well, actually, you already know that. Haha." I scratched the back of my head; a habit when I was nervous. I clutched Sasuke's hand harder from behind my back unconsciously.

"Let me take you guys to your apartment." Tsunade smiled softly and led us out of the building.

* * *

Once everyone left the apartment, Kabuto's weird smile changed to a ferocious smirk. "So... I heard your mother was named Kushina."

I flinched. "Yeah. Why?"

"She was a cheap lay, or so my master said." he laughed a cold hard laugh.

I felt my chest bubble. "Cheap... _Lay_?"

"Well, not in the beginning. She needed a little, how do you say it... Push in the right direction." He smirked.

It happened so fast, I don't really know how to explain it. First I pushed him against the wall and growled at him for speaking bad about the mother I barely knew, then our positions were switched. He had me against the wall; one hand holding mine up and the other on my stomach.

"You're very delicious. Makes me want to... cut you up." He used the hand on my stomach and punched me. I let out a gasp and the velocity of the punch made me cough out blood, which landed on Kabuto's pale face.

"Now, now Naruto. You're not supposed to place your filthy blood on my face." He scolded humour in his tone as he continued to beat me up.

After a couple more punches, Kabuto stopped. "Well... I suppose this is fine for now... I would tell you to keep quiet but I doubt you would, so goodbye for now, Naruto. Oh yeah. Almost forgot because of all the fun we had. Make sure you don't ever cross Sakura. And that's all."

* * *

I was beat up so badly I couldn't even get up from the spot on the floor for a whole day. I luckily didn't have any photo shoots planned for a week because Kakashi and Obito were out visiting a friend, but they were coming back today.

I quickly looked at the wounds in the mirror. They healed a lot in the past week; the color, which used to be purple-blue with a tint of green was now a slight purple-brown color. I quickly put on a loose grey sweater and baggy sweat pants, then walked outside to go meet Sasuke and Sai at the park.

"Naruto!" Sai said as he waved to me from his and Sasuke's spot on the bench. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, then he frowned and whispered something into Sai's ear, who immediately frowned also.

"Hey... What's wrong?" I asked, voice raspy. I quickly coughed and fixed the sound.

"Are you alright? You look abnormally pale. Like, worse than Sai." Sasuke said seriously even though his joke made Sai frown.

"Meanie. Anyways, he's right!" Sai placed his hand on my forehead and his frown narrowed. "No fever..."

I took his hand off and smiled. "No problem! I'm fine, just tired." They looked at me but then after a while left it.

We continued to talk about school and other things until we reached the studio. I quickly waved to Hinata but she stopped what she was doing and came over to us.

"N-Naruto, can you come here for a second?" Hinata said with concern in her voice.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan!" I flinched while walking to her which luckily, the two ravens didn't see.

"You're hurt." She scolded me without stuttering after we entered the dressing room.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

She ignored my protests as she pulled my shirt up only to see bruises everywhere. "Why... " Then she squinted her eyes. "Kabuto..."

"No, please don't tell Sasuke and Sai... I need to face my own problems, myself!" I tapped my chest with my fist lightly. "Just... leave me alone Hinata-chan." I walked away to put on my uniform for the shoot.

"I won't tell _Sasuke_ and _Sai_..."

* * *

"J-Jiraiya-san?" Hinata walked into the old perverts office, only to see him actually working.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, no... I have to tell you something!" She yelled the latter half of the sentence.

"What is it?" The sage looked at the bluette with concern, she never yelled.

"Naruto's roommate has been abusing him. The man's name is Yakushi Kabuto." Jiraiya's eyes flared.

"Orochimaru you asshole..." He slammed his fist on the desk before running out of the room, leaving a frightened Hinata laying in his wake.

"Naruto! Why didn't you tell me that fucking shit, Kabuto was your roommate and he's been hurting you?!" Jiraiya huffed angrily.

"Hinata... You tattletale." I muttered. Of course He had to come in right when Sasuke and Sai were questioning me again.

The said ravens turned to him. "What the hell is going on?" They said in syncrosity.

"This is what's going on."

Sai gasped and clenched his fist. Sasuke growled and punched the wall, which now had a indent the size of an apple. Jiraiya was fuming when he pulled off my grey sweater, only to show the bruises on my body.

"... It's not as bad as it looks?" Great lie Naruto.

"Where is that son of a bitch Kabuto?!" Sasuke yelled as he pounded one fist into the other.

"Listen, Sasuke. I understand you are angry, but Kabuto works for Orochimaru, so we have to be cautious. I do have a plan but I'm going to need your help." Jiraiya started. "But first, let's get you healed Naruto."

"Guys, I'm fine. It's nothing compared to the beatings Sakura's men- Oh crap! That's right, old man, Kabuto said something about never talking back to Sakura! What does that mean?" I yelled out tentatively

"Shit... this is really bad. But... I have an idea." Jiraiya bit his lip silently. "Call Tsunade, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and Gaara."

"Who are Shikamaru and Gaara?" I asked.

"Later Naruto... Later..."

* * *

OK so, sorry this took so long, but my cousin is having his wedding soon, so I had to make this short and sweet. the next chapter will also be slow... I'M SORRY. REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
